Diario Karakura: el misterioso
by JosefoXZ
Summary: Nuevo one shot, de la serie "Diario karakura", en el cual se narra como fue que Tatsuki descubrio que a Orihime le gusta Ichigo.


_Aquí les presento otro one shot, de mi serie "Diario karakura" llamado así para definir un patrón, el objetivo de estas pequeñas historias es llenar algunas lagunas en la historia que no son explotadas por el autor, por ser detalles triviales, y por lo tanto trato de adaptarme lo mas posible al canon._

_La temática que le doy a estas pequeñas historias es la vida cotidiana de los personajes, algo asi como los "omakes"._

_Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes le pertenecen a Kubo Tite y sus colaboradores._

_Gracias y saludos._

…………………………………………………………………………_._

**Diario Karakura: El misterioso.**

El sol caía para dar paso a la oscuridad de la noche, la tarde era tranquila y tibia, el cielo se tornaba rojo en el horizonte y la brisa comenzaba a soplar.

Jajajaja-

Las risas inundaban un pequeño apartamento cuya luz interior desde la ventana iluminaba el atardecer cual luciérnaga. Un apartamento de esos que abundaban en toda la ciudad y no se destacaban por nada en especial.

Dentro parecía que dos amigas se la pasaban bien.

¡Y lo lanze de una patada! – dice Tatsuki imitando el movimiento mientras Orihime se mantenia sentada tomando zumo. – no era un rival de mi categoría, claro.

¡Tatsuki, eres muy fuerte! – responde Orihime sonriendo.

De pronto algo en la televisión, la cual había pasado inadvertida el resto de la tarde, llamo la atención de las dos chicas.

"_Smells like bad spirits!_"-

Mira Tatsuki-chan, ¿ya has visto ese programa antes? - pregunta Orihime quien se había levantado emocionado de su asiento – verdad ¿que es genial?.

Si, creo que lo estaba viendo la otra vez, al tal Don Kanonji – responde Tatsuki mostrando cierto rechazo por la serie. – la verdad me parece un programa muy tonto.

Pero habla de los fantasmas, es muy interesante – dice Orihime sin perder su sonrisa y volviendo a sentarse.

Si, pero yo no creo en fantasmas y en todas esas tonterías – le responde Tatsuki con los ojos cerrados mostrándose indiferente a la transmisión del programa.

Después de un momento de silencio en el que ambas veían como Don Kanonji, exorcizaba una casa embrujada en Kyoto, haciendo una serie de extraños y cómicos movimientos.

¡ohhhhhhh sugoi!. Tatsuki-chan ¿crees que Kurosaki-kun este viendo esto? – pregunta Orihime mientras se acerca a su amiga de rodillas y con las manos juntas.

Ehhh, mmm no lo se, la verdad no creo – responde Tatsuki un tanto confundida por la repentina pregunta.

Yo creo que si, Kurosaki-kun es muy misterioso, este programa le va bien – Orihime maximiza su sonrisa, al momento de decir esto.

¿Misterioso?, y por que lo dices – Tatsuki le pregunta a su amiga esbozando una pequeña sonrisa ante la inocencia de ella, en aquel entonces en lo que ha Ichigo su amigo de la infancia refería para Tatsuki no había misterios, por lo menos eso creía ella.

Bueno no se como explicarlo, pero yo se que hay algo en el – responde Orihime tomándose la nuca con la mano derecha y cerrado los ojos. – bueno pero tu lo conoces mejor así que tal vez a ti no te parezca.

Supongo, pero bueno, veo que estas muy interesada – dice Tatsuki mostrando una sonrisa con cierto aire maquiavélico, y pasando sus dedos pulgar e índice de la mano derecha por su barbilla. – ¿No será…..que?…. tu sabes.

¿Qué?, no entiendo lo que me quieres decir – responde Orihime dándole un sorbo a la lata de jugo, con una gota de sudor bajando por la frente.

Vamos Orihime no creas que no me he dado cuenta, nadie te conoce mejor que yo – le dice Tatsuki poniendo una mano de golpe sobre la mesa – a ti te gusta ese tonto de Ichigo.

¿queeeee?, ¿p-por que lo dices Tatsuki-chan?. – pregunta Orihime con la cara tan roja, como la camiseta que llevaba ese día. – yo no….

Es obvio mujer, por ejemplo esta semana he venido a tu casa tres veces y las tres veces por alguna extraña razón hemos terminado hablando de Ichigo. - explica Tasuki con una pose de intelectual, mientras bebe un poco de zumo. – anteayer casi me preguntas hasta que marca de pasta de dientes utiliza.

¿Tu crees? – pregunta Orihime sorprendida.

Si, eres muy obvia, cuando estamos en clase por momentos te quedas embobada viéndolo, además cuando llega al salón lo saludas con mucha emoción – le dice Tatsuki manteniendo su pose de seriedad – deberias disimular mas ya todas las chicas se dieron cuenta.

N-no es para tanto – responde Orihime con una sonrisa nerviosa, llena de culpa. – ya te lo dije me parece muy misterioso.

Ichigo no tiene nada de misterioso es como cualquier otro chico – responde Tatsuki, viendo a Orihime a los ojos. – bueno no, es mas idiota aun.

Aunque antes decían que podía ver fantasmas – piensa Tatsuki al mismo tiempo que termina con su lata de jugo.

Vamos, no tienes por que fingir yo se que el te gusta – Tatsuki deja la lata vacía en la mesa ante la mirada nerviosa de Orihime.

B-bueno tal vez me gusta un poquito – finalmente Orihime reconoce con una tímida sonrisa.

Orihime, hay muchos chicos mejores que el, que se mueren por ti – dice Tatsuki mientras se levanta de su asiento. – no se por que eliges a alguien como Ichigo.

¿Tiene algo de malo? – pregunta Orihime, un poco insegura. – que…. me guste.

No me gusta hablar mal de mis amigos – responde Tatsuki un tanto molesta y con una cara que empezaba a mostrar gran preocupación. - pero

Un pequeño silencio incomodo se desarrollo después de esto, Orihime tenía la mirada fija en el suelo y Tatsuki sintió algo de culpa, ambas se habían quedado sin palabras.

Ichigo es una persona difícil – Tatsuki rompe el silencio ante la sorpresa de Orihime quien rápidamente levanto la mirada. – el ha tenido una infancia dura.

¿Tatsuki-chan? – Orihime se mostró sorprendida al ver que su amiga reflejaba preocupación en su rostro.

Tatsuki toma del hombro izquierdo a Orihime y viéndola a los ojos le comienza a hablar.

No esperes verlo sonreír muy seguido, no esperes que sea cortes y mucho menos tierno – Dice Tatsuki aun con su mano derecha en el hombro de su amiga. - , si te enamoras de el puede hacerte sufrir y puede hacerte llorar.

De nuevo el silencio invadió el lugar, las dos chicas mantuvieron su mirada fija una ante la otra, con la complicidad de años de amistad, después de todo Tatsuki lo único que quería es que ninguno de sus dos mejores amigos saliera lastimado.

Si eso pasa Tatsuki-chan estará conmigo para mandarlo a volar de una patada – responde Orihime recuperando su sonrisa y tomando la mano de su amiga la cual seguía en su hombro.

Te aseguro que si te hace daño, le daré un golpe en la cara tan fuerte que su nariz parecerá una fuente de sangre - al momento de decirlo Tatsuki también recupera su sonrisa.

"Buahahahahahahaha" – Don Kanonji seguia su programa.

Jjajajajajaj seguramente Kurosaki-kun esta viendo este programa – dice Orihime aplaudiendo.

Ahí vamos otra vez – Tatsuki se abalanza sobre Orihime y esta corre alrededor de la habitación – no huyas cobarde.

"Buahahahahahahaha" – en la televisión Don Kanoni había logrado su misión mientras Orihime y Tatsuki imitaban la famosa risa del espiritista, terminaron riendo y jugando el resto del día.

Mientras tanto en casa de la familia Kurosaki.

"Buahahahahahahaha" – la familia acababa de ver el programa de Don Kanonji, Yuzu e Isshin imitaban al espiritista, mientras Karin e Ichigo se mantenían sentados en el sillón con cara de espanto.

Maldición, no se por que mi padre me obliga a ver este estupido programa, espero que nadie en la escuela se entere que lo vi. – piensa Ichigo mientras sube a su habitación con las manos en los bolsillos.

**FIN**

………………………………………………………………………..

_Anteriormente he escrito dos historias dentro de la misma tematica "Diario Karakura", hay quienes me han pedido continuación de las mismas, sin embargo están planeadas para ser one shots, pero lo que si puedo decir es que tienen un orden cronológico_

_Viernes lluvioso._

_El misterioso._

_Tenemos tarea. _

_Todos ellos han sido referenciados a la relación Ichigo-Orihime, sin embargo más adelante escribiré otros one shots referidos a otros personajes._

_Gracias._


End file.
